dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kalpernia: Zapłata dla przewoźnika
Kalpernia: Zapłata dla przewoźnika (ang. Calpernia: Paying the Ferryman) – poświęcone Kalpernii opowiadanie autorstwa Joanny Berry, którego akcja rozgrywa się pomiędzy Dragon Age II a Inkwizycją. Uwaga: Treść opowiadania, jak również jego tłumaczenie, w przeciwieństwie do większości tekstów opublikowanych na Dragon Age Polskiej Wiki, objęte są prawami autorskimi i nie mogą zostać wykorzystane bez zgody autorów. Tłumaczenie Tłumaczenie: Jacek „Pottero” Stankiewicz Kalpernia przykucnęła i położyła dłoń na kamiennej płytce. Tak. To tutaj. Kiedy miała siedem lat w tym miejscu zobaczyła człowieka, który za sprawą magii obrócił się w proch. Nawet teraz kamień pulsował pozostałością mocy. Użyła swoich własnych magicznych zdolności żeby zaczerpnąć z niego i z własnej pamięci. Chwila powróciła: krzyk mężczyzny, kiedy jego ciało zamieniło się w iskry i proch, a później w nicość. Pamiętała przerażone szepty z tłumu i oddalającego się zakapturzonego maga, który rzucił zaklęcie. Później dowiedziała się, że tego typu magiczne pojedynki nie są niczym niezwykłym na ulicach Minratusu, stolicy Imperium Tevinter. Był to jednak pierwszy pojedynek, który widziała na własne oczy. Wciąż dotykając kamienia, zagłębiła się w słabnący odłamek mocy, chcąc poczuć się jak dziecko, którym wtedy była: chudą jak szczapa blondwłosą dziewczynką, ze stopami owiniętymi szmatą zamiast butów. Zauważyła pojedynek wracając z targu, niosąc butelkę chudego kwaśnego mleka i słoik oliwek. Krzyki i gwar przyciągnęły ją w kierunku tłumu, nie podzielała jednak strachu zgromadzonych w nim ludzi. Nie mrugnęła ani razu, nawet kiedy krzycząca twarz bezimiennego mężczyzny przeminęła z wiatrem — był to pierwszy prawdziwy przebłysk władzy, jakiego doświadczyła. Wtedy ją oświeciło, przytłoczyło i wypełniło ją uczucie. Butelka mleka roztrzaskała się o ziemię, oliwki rozsypały, ona zaś uciekła — nie od walki, ale czegoś zbyt ogromnego i niezrozumiałego dla małej dziewczynki. Pobiegła przez miasto, trafiając do dzielnicy, którą ledwie znała. — Wtedy po raz pierwszy spotkałam przewoźnika — powiedziała na głos, podnosząc dłoń z płytki. — Teraz czas się pożegnać. Wytarła zakurzoną dłoń o ubranie i podniosła się. Teraz zamiast szmat nosiła wspaniałą szatę haftowaną niebieskim i czarnym lnem. Czarna wstęga wokół jej wąskich bioder skrywała niewielką sakiewkę z monetami. W wolnej ręce trzymała kostur z tarniny, a na stopach nosiła miękkie buty z koźlej skóry. Dzięki hojności swojego Mistrza nabyła te dobra zaledwie kilka dni temu i chciała zachować je w nienaruszonym stanie. Nigdy wcześniej nie posiadała niczego na własność. Kalpernia wstała i ruszyła dalej. Nikt ani przez chwilę nie spojrzał w jej kierunku ani nie obrócił się za nią. Wąska uliczka, pełna śmieci i marmuru kruszącego się jak stare kości, była jedną z najcichszych alejek w Minratusie. Kilka osób, które ją minęły — elfy uginające się pod ciężkimi paczkami, żołnierze, których włócznie i zbroje lśniły w słońcu i kapłan w ciężkiej szacie — mieli lepsze miejsca, do których mogli się udać. Kalpernia także. Za kilka dni, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiednia chwila, będzie musiała opuścić Minratus. Jeżeli ma się pożegnać, powinna zrobić to we właściwy sposób. Podążając ulicą i krętymi alejkami, dotarła na targowisko na Placu Trzech Archontów. Trzy statuy, od których miejsce to wzięło swoją nazwę, zdobiły cokół stojącej na środku placu fontanny, w której leniwie ciurkała woda. Kalpernia, przeciskając się przez tłumy obywateli, handlarzy i ulicznych artystów, kierowała się ku niosącemu słodki zapach straganowi mieszczącemu perfumy i kadzidła. Grupka brudnych dzieci nękała sprzedawczynię żebrząc o pieniądze. Jeden z chłopców zaskomlał, kiedy kawałek węgla rozbił się obok jego bosych stóp. — Won mi stąd — prychnęła sprzedawczyni, machając kolejnym kawałkiem węgla. Dzieci uciekły. — Przeklęci uchodźcy, słowa do nich nie docierają — dodała, kiedy Kalpernia podeszła bliżej, a potem uśmiechnęła się. — Co dzisiaj dla jaśnie pani? Jaśminowy olejek do pięknych włosów? A może ten rzadki olejek różany z tahanisu, sprowadzony specjalnie dla pani z dzikich dżungli Par Vollen? Zarumieniona Kalpernia spojrzała na stoisko i pachnące towary. Zdała sobie sprawę, że może kupić jaśminowy olejek albo dowolną wyglądającą jak klejnot buteleczkę i już na zawsze należałaby ona do niej. Mogłaby podejść do kolejnego straganu i kupić słodkie daktyle, a potem usiąść przy fontannie i zjeść je. Mogłaby spędzić cały dzień w łaźni, kupić bilet na statek i popłynąć na odległe ciepłe morza. Mogłaby zrobić wszystko, co tylko zechce. Mariusie, gdybyś tylko mógł mnie teraz zobaczyć. Kalpernia odpędziła od siebie te myśli. Przez ostatnie dni wystarczająco dużo marzyła. Trzeba wziąć się do pracy. — Potrzebuję kadziła — powiedziała. — Z żywicy olibanum. To dla... starego przyjaciela. Sprzedawczyni podniosła brwi i skierowała się ku małej zamkniętej skrzyni za stoiskiem. — Miła pani ma bardzo wyrafinowany gust. Ile pani potrzebuje? — Tyle, żeby wystarczyło na ofiarę — odpowiedziała Kalpernia, a następnie, podekscytowana możliwością posiadania czegoś na własność, dodała: — Bardzo hojną ofiarę. Przewoźnik zasłużył na takową. Kiedy sprzedawczyni odmierzała żywicę, Kalpernia rozejrzała się wokół rynku; obrzuciła spojrzeniem kuglarza żonglującego malowanymi drewnianymi kosturami i grupę biednie ubranych postaci kuśtykających przez rynek, obładowanych ciężkimi pakunkami, ze strachem w oczach. Ludzie kpili z nich. — Strasznie dużo ostatnio w mieście uchodźców — powiedziała sprzedawczyni, spoglądając w kierunku, któremu przyglądała się Kalpernia, zakładając szalę na wagę. — Qunari znowu przypuścili atak. — To nie w porządku — powiedziała Kalpernia. — Z całą pewnością! Wystarczy nam już żebraków na ulicach... Kalpernia spoglądała jednak nie na uchodźców, a na porośnięty liszajami, murszejący kamień po którym stąpali i na majaczące w tle starzejące się wieże Minratusu. Pomyślała o qunari nękających wybrzeże swoimi drednotami, o niegdyś potężnym Trakcie Imperialnym, po którym Tevinterczycy przemierzali kontynent. Obecnie był on tylko popękanym pasem marmuru porośniętym przez roślinność. — Mieszkańcy największego imperium w Thedas zdegradowani do łachmaniarzy przez barbarzyńców — powiedziała Kalpernia miękko. — Do tego sprowadzono dziedzictwo archonta Dariniusa. Nasze miasta kiedyś były potężne, rozciągały się jak okiem sięgnął. Te czasy mogą powrócić. Sprzedawczyni zamrugała, a Kalpernia zastanowiła się, czy tak właśnie mówią wolni obywatele. Żeby odpędzić od siebie myśli, sięgnęła po sakiewkę i wręczyła sprzedawczyni kilka monet. — Moje kadzidło? Sprzedawczyni spojrzała na monety. — Należy się dwa razy więcej, pani. Olibanum jest ostatnimi czasy drogie. Kalpernii zrzedła mina. Nie wiedziała, ile będzie ją to kosztować. Zaczęła wsadzać kolejne monety w dłoń sprzedawczyni. — Sprzedawca, u którego zazwyczaj kupuję, ma niższe ceny — powiedziała, odbierając mały woreczek z kadzidłem, mając nadzieję, że robi to odpowiednio wdzięcznie. Sprzedawczyni ukłoniła się. Kalpernia odwróciła się, rumieniąc się na karku. Sprzedawczyni zachowywała się grzecznie, mimo niezręczności całej sytuacji. Wiedziała, że Kalpernia jest magiem, okazała jej więc odpowiedni szacunek. Mag — pomyślała Kalpernia i wyprostowała się. Przeszła przez rynek w kierunku zachodniego łuku prowadzącego w głąb miasta. Przejście blokowało dwóch magistrów rozmawiających ze sobą marszcząc przy tym brwi, a ich niewolnicy i ochroniarze stali po drugiej stronie, rozglądając się bacznie. Kiedy Kalpernia zbliżyła się na tyle, żeby zobaczyć ich twarze, jeden z nich spojrzał w jej kierunku. Serce jej zakołatało; nie zwalniając kroku zmieniła kierunek i przeszła na drugą stronę ulicy. Będąc w bezpiecznej odległości spojrzała przez ramię. Magister po prawej stronie, umięśniony mężczyzna w srebrnoszarej szacie, miał na policzku charakterystyczne oparzenie przypominające odwrócony do góry nogami znak zapytania. Był to magister Anodatus — człowiek, którego znała lepiej, niż by sobie tego życzyła. Był potomkiem archonta Ishala, a zgodnie z tradycją jego rodzina była odpowiedzialna za doglądanie olbrzymich golemów–molochów stojących w milczeniu za bramami Minratusu. Na ten cel otrzymywali nawet uposażenie z miejskiej kasy. Anodatus uważał jednak, że pieniądze te lepiej wydać na hulaszcze przyjęcia, hazard i błyskotki krasnoludzkiego wyrobu. Kalpernia wiedziała o tym, ponieważ podawała miętową herbatę jemu i jego ostatniej rozmemłanej kochance; stała i słuchała, kiedy ten się przechwalał, albo uśmiechała się pod nosem, kiedy puentował swoje „dowcipy”. Nawet mimo swojego ubioru, ustylizowanych blond włosów i twarzy z makijażem podkreślającym jej jasnobrązowe oczy, magister Anodatus mógł rozpoznać ją jako niewolnicę. Chciałby wiedzieć, co stało się z właścicielem Kalpernii. Ruszyła w innym kierunku. Nie powinna pozwolić przewoźnikowi czekać. ---- Kalpernia trafiła na targ niewolników, kiedy tylko podrosła na tyle, że umiała stać prosto. Jej pierwszym wspomnieniem jest wszechogarniający ścisk spoconych i płaczących ciał, dopóki nie została wystawiona na aukcję, po której trafiła do swojego pierwszego domu. Służyła w suterenach, z reguły na rękach lub kolanach, ze szczotką do szorowania, a że była wciąż wystarczająco mała, mogła wczołgać się do kominów albo pod podłogi. Nauczyła się słuchać głosów dochodzących zza ścian: opowieści, skandali i wyznań. Niektóre piwnice w Minratusie połączone były ze starożytnymi katakumbami wyżłobionymi w skałach, na których wzniesiono miasto. Nikt nie wiedział, jak daleko się rozciągają. Dochodzące stamtąd powietrze było zatęchłe i skrywało tajemnice. Pewnego razu, zamiatając piwniczkę z winem, mała Kalpernia znalazła głębokie pęknięcie w posadzce pomiędzy dwiema beczkami. Czuła dochodzące z niego powietrze. Przykładając ucho do szczeliny, usłyszała dobiegający z dołu dźwięk — pieśń, szloch albo szept, zbyt odległy żeby mógł to być wiatr i zbyt dziwny, żeby był ludzki. Przez długi czas ten dźwięk nawiedzał ją w snach. Czas mijał, kiedy pracowała w kuchniach, na strychach albo pod gorącym słońcem Minratusu. Z wiekiem Kalpernia była sprzedawana w kolejne miejsca, a z kościstej dziewczynki zamieniała się w szczupłą kobietę — często ignorowaną, jeszcze częściej chłostaną. Eksponowała swoje blizny ze wściekłą dumą, wiedziała jednak, że mogło być znacznie gorzej. Coś w niej sprawiało, że jej właściciele byli niespokojni, przez co woleli powstrzymać rękę, chociaż mogli tłuc ją do nieprzytomności. Zamiast tego wysyłali ją ze sprawunkami do gorszych części miasta, kazali czyścić zapieczętowane tajemniczymi sposobami pokoje albo po zmroku posyłali z wiadomościami na Próby. Zachowywała ostrożność, ale nie narzekała. Nie bała się cieni ani szeptów z mrocznych pokojów — nawet wtedy, kiedy zaczęły nawiedzać ją dziwne sny. Inni niewolnicy nie akceptowali jednak tych osobliwości. — W nocy mówiłaś przez sen — oskarżyła ją któregoś dnia dziewczyna pracująca w kuchni, kiedy wróciła do kwater wykończona i z bolącymi nogami. — Dziwne słowa. Nie po teveńsku. — M–może mówiłam. Nie pamię... — To nie jest normalne — dodał jeden z łaziebnych, krzyżując ręce na masywnej piersi. — Nie mam wpływu na to, o czym śnię! — Ale masz wpływ na to, gdzie śpisz — dodał ktoś inny. — Śpij w stajni. Nie chcemy tutaj twoich dziwactw. Tak też zrobiła. Kuliła się w słomie, a łzy wypełniające jej oczy były gorsze niż jakakolwiek chłosta. Nie miała rodziny ani domu, jej jedynymi bratnimi duszami byli inni niewolnicy. Jednak nawet oni nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, jaka jest ważna. Realizując przesyłki widziała, że Minratus opiera się na niewolnictwie, nawet jeśli wielu niewolników z rozpaczy przestało uważać się za ludzi. Niektórzy z nich w ogóle przestali myśleć. Chciała opowiedzieć o tym więcej w kwaterach, inni jednak tylko gapili się na nią zamiast słuchać. Dziwność, którą wyczuwali w niej jej właściciele, niepokoiła również innych niewolników. Koniec końców Kalpernia została ponownie sprzedana. Jej ostatnia właścicielka musiała spłacić przysługę, toteż Kalpernia skończyła w domu magistra. Dla niewolnika w Minratusie oznaczać mogło to jedną z dwóch rzeczy. Z jednej strony magistrowie żyli dostatnio, tak więc ich niewolnicy mogli cieszyć się ochłapami przepychu. Z drugiej jednak strony krążyły plotki, jakoby magistrowie używali niewolników jako katalizatorów w rytuałach magii krwi. Mając w pamięci wszystkie te opowieści, Kalpernia weszła do rezydencji magistra Erastenesa jak przerażony kot. Na całe szczęście jej nowy właściciel nie był magiem krwi, a uczonym specjalizującym się w badaniach nad Dawnymi Bogami. Ogromna, niezakurzona rezydencja Erastenesa pełna była książek i starożytnych reliktów. We foyer przed odwiedzającymi wyłaniał się popękany posąg smoka, który stał przed świątynią Razikale zanim przekształcono ją w siedzibę Kręgu. W domu było zaledwie kilku innych niewolników, co oznaczało, że Kalpernia od świtu do zmierzchu musiała zajmować się sprzątaniem, bieganiem ze sprawunkami i szorowaniem. Erastenes nie był przesadnie stary, jednak płuca i plecy odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa, toteż większość czasu spędzał badając relikty lub odprawiając rytuały ze swoim kolegą, dumnym magistrem Anodatusem z blizną na policzku. Najmocniejsze baty, wymierzane przez ponurą krasnoludzką majordomus Sorkę, dostawało się za przeszkadzanie Erastenesowi w pracy, czego można by łatwo uniknąć, gdyby nie zostawiał przedmiotów badań porozrzucanych po całym domu. Któregoś dnia, kiedy szła przez dziedziniec z ciężkimi wiadrami wody, które miała zanieść do kuchni, tak bardzo rozbolały ją ręce, że odstawiła je na ziemię i oparła się o ścianę, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza. Jej spojrzenie padło na drzwi do antykamery, do której — jak jej powiedziano — nie wolno wchodzić niewolnikom. Jeśli jednak przeszłaby przez nią, mogłaby skrócić sobie drogę i dostać się do kuchennego korytarza dla służby zamiast nieść wiadra naokoło. Przygryzając wargę pchnęła delikatnie drzwi i zajrzała do środka, ale nikogo nie dostrzegła. Na marmurową posadzkę, chłodną i gładką niczym lód, padały długie cienie. Pociła się przez upał. Weszła do środka, odetchnęła z ulgą i przystanęła. Idealną posadzkę psuły namalowane na niej dziwne różane i srebrne symbole. Ostrożnie podeszła do jednego z nich... — Uważaj — ostrzegł ją głos. Jej serce zakołatało. Po przeciwnej stronie na baczność stał jeden z ochroniarzy rezydencji. W przeciwieństwie do większości napakowanych brutali towarzyszących magistrom na mieście, ten był młody i względnie chudy, nawet mimo zbroi. Miał krótkie brązowe włosy obcięte tak, żeby nie wystawały spod hełmu. Wskazał na symbole. — To pozostałości jednego z eksperymentów, jaki pan przeprowadzał wczoraj z magistrem Anodatusem. Nie mieszałbym w tym. Kalpernia wyprostowała się, a potem spojrzała w dół. — Znam cię — powiedziała, musząc powiedzieć cokolwiek, żeby uspokoić bijące jak oszalałe serce. — Jesteś Marius. W zeszłym miesiącu złamałeś rękę tamtemu złodziejowi. — Przeżyje — powiedział Marius. — Czego nie będzie można powiedzieć o tobie, jeśli dotkniesz tych cholernych sygili. Patrz pod nogi. Kalpernia raz jeszcze spojrzała na symbole. Magia. Potęga, której doświadczyła jako mała dziewczynka, potęga Magisterium. Ona stanowiła źródło wszystkiego. Eleganckie znaki zdawały się tańczyć na wypolerowanej powierzchni. — Nawet jeśli stanowią zagrożenie, są piękne — wymamrotała. — Na szczęście nie wszystko, co piękne, jest niebezpieczne — powiedział Marius. Kalpernia podniosła głowę i zobaczyła delikatny uśmiech na jego twarzy. Czy on właśnie...? Marius rozejrzał się wokoło, a potem otworzył znajdujące się za nim drzwi. — Tym skrótem chciałaś pójść, tak? Idź, nikomu nie powiem. Kalpernia podniosła wiadra i przeszła obok niego. — Dziękuję — powiedziała. — Za ostrzeżenie też, ale... — spojrzała na potężne dłonie, które złamały złodziejowi rękę — Nie boję się niebezpieczeństw. Uśmiechnęła się i wyszła. Od tamtego dnia zaczęła widywać Mariusa coraz częściej. Albo po prostu zaczęła zwracać uwagę na to, że się pojawiał. Marius służył jako ochroniarz domu i samego Erastenesa nie tylko ze względu na znaczną ilość zgromadzonych w nim starożytnych reliktów, ale też wrodzone umiejętności i szybkość, dzięki którym przewyższał zwykłych ochroniarzy. Kalpernia zauważała czasami majordomus Sorkę obserwującą treningi Mariusa z założonymi rękoma i w zamyśleniu marszczącą brwi. Powoli ostrożność związana z mieszkaniem w domu magistra przerodziła się w ciekawość. Odkurzając księgi swojego właściciela zaczęła rzucać na nie ukradkowe spojrzenia. Litera po literze, słowo po słowie, sama nauczyła się z nich czytać, podziwiając władzę, jaką umiejętność czytania daje jej właścicielom. Księgi były mądrymi i szczodrymi przyjaciółmi, stanowiły świetnych kompanów kiedy potrzebowała towarzystwa. Chociaż starała się przemówić do innych niewolników, znów została zlekceważona — za swoje marzenia i ideały — przez każdego. Prawie każdego. — Nikt mnie nie słucha — powiedziała któregoś wieczora, siedząc w bibliotece i wertując zakurzony grimuar pełny słów, których znaczenia nie zdołała jeszcze poznać. — My, niewolnicy, ledwie słuchamy siebie nawzajem. — Ja cię słucham — zauważył Marius. Stał na straży, pilnując drzwi do biblioteki, chociaż prawdopodobnie nie po tej stronie, po której kazała mu Sorka. — Tylko głupiec zignorowałby taki słodki głos. Kalpernia zarumieniła się i dalej przewracała strony. — Pochlebca. — Zbyt dużo spodziewasz się po innych. Używasz imienia „Kalpernia” mówiąc odzianym w łachmany, śpiącym w kątach ludziom, że są najważniejsi w imperiumKalpernia wybrała dla siebie imię kapłanki Dumata, a zarazem przybranej matki Dariniusa, założyciela Imperium Tevinter.. Co powinni na to odpowiedzieć? — Nie powinni nic mówić, przynajmniej kiedy Sorka ich obserwuje. „Milczenie to bijące serce mądrości” — ten fragment pochodzący z pieśni o Dumacie był jak dotąd jej ulubionym. — Powinni zrozumieć, jak bardzo są cenni, nawet jako niewolnicy, i co mogliby zrobić, gdyby byli wolni. Powinni przejrzeć na oczy. — I co by zobaczyli? Stare pałace i zgniliznę magów, którzy siorbią krew niewolników jak wodę? Nawet nasz przewoźnik... Kalpernia spojrzała na niego gniewnie. — Nie musi tak być! — uderzyła pięścią w grimuar — Kiedyś imperium było inne. Kiedy kupczono czyimś życiem, miało to jakieś znaczenie, czemuś służyło. Gdyby głos niewolników mógł zostać wysłuchany przez archonta... Zamilkła, szukając odpowiednich słów. Twarz Mariusa przybrała inny wyraz. — Przepraszam — westchnął i uśmiechnął się. — Możesz przeczytać dla mnie jedną z tych książek? Tym razem nic o magach. — Nie sądzę, żeby to była książka z historyjkami — Kalpernia odsunęła grimuar, podrapała się po swędzącym karku i rozciągnęła, spoglądając na biblioteczny sufit. Z reguły zajęta była sprzątaniem i nigdy wcześniej nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Kopuła pokryta była ciemnoniebieskim lakierem, na którym odznaczały się konstelacje wykonane ze złota płatkowego. Za gwiazdy służyło pozłacane szkło. — Niech będzie historyjka — powiedziała, w dalszym ciągu pochylając się do tyłu i spoglądając na gwiazdy. — Dziewczyna jest tak zajęta pracą, że zapomniała, jak spoglądać w górę. Tak samo wszyscy, których znała. Chociaż na niebie lśnią gwiazdy, nie pamięta dlaczego warto na nie patrzeć. Jedną z konstelacji zasłonił cień. Mrugnęła, kiedy Marius pochylił się ku niej. Miał słodki oddech. Delikatnie ujął jej podbródek. — Przejdź do zakończenia — powiedział. Powiodła palcem po jego policzku i zatrzymała go na ustach. — Kończy się ciszą. Świeczka na stole koło nich zamigotała i zgasła. Zachowywali się tak dyskretnie, jak tylko umieli, jednak talenty Mariusa przyciągały coraz więcej uwagi. Nawet Kalpernia wiedziała, że marnuje się jako ochroniarz. Z odpowiednim szkoleniem mógłby zostać utalentowanym skrytobójcą albo nawet zabójcą magów: prestiżową zabawką każdego magistra i przepustką na szczyt politycznej kariery. Powiedziała jednak sobie, że Erastenes nie dba o takie rzeczy, a wyłącznie o swoją pracę, więc wszystko powinno być w porządku. ---- Kiedy w końcu do tego doszło, było bolesne i szybkie. Kalpernia wróciła z targu niosąc torbę z warzywami i zobaczyła Erastenesa rozmawiającego ze zgarbionym, ale wpływowym mężczyzną. Nawet mimo zmęczenia wiedziała, że jest to trener Nenealeus, który wyszkolił najlepszych wojowników w mieście — o ile przeżyli. Od razu wiedziała, po co przyszedł. Rzuciła warzywa w kuchni i popędziła przez rezydencję, zaglądając każdego pokoju — kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że Mariusa już nie ma, w jej oczach była wściekłość. Nie było pożegnania. Pieniądze przeszły z rąk do rąk, podpisano umowę sprzedaży i po wszystkim. Kalpernia szukała imienia Mariusa za każdym razem, kiedy na targowisku wystawiano niewolników Nenealeusa, ale nigdy go nie zobaczyła. Kiedy po rezydencji zaczęły krążyć pogłoski o jego losie, nie mogła ich słuchać. Odmawiała wyobrażania sobie przepołowionego hełmu albo krwi na gorącym piasku ćwiczebnej areny. Powiedziała sobie, że już wcześniej widywała niespodziewanie sprzedanych albo zabitych niewolników. Ta sama historia rozgrywała się w Minratusie każdego dnia. Jednak ta myśl zamiast zwyczajowo uspokoić ją, jedynie rozdrapywała ranę. Jej łzy, jakie by nie były, wyschły. Szukając ukojenia zaczęła ponownie odwiedzać bibliotekę, jednak nie znalazła w tych wizytach pociechy. Którejś nocy, próbując wypowiedzieć słowo, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, zablokowała się myślami, aż wzbierająca wściekłość nie zaczęła ją dusić w piersi. Rozwścieczona zamknęła księgę. Księga zajęła się płomieniami. Jej krzyk, który obudził domowników, był tylko częścią szoku, jakiego doznała. Pozostałą była radość. Następnego ranka została wezwana przez magistra Erastenesa, który przez kilka minut marszczył w zamyśleniu brwi. Kalpernia klęczała przed nim ściskając zniszczoną księgę. Uniesienie z poprzedniej nocy — moc, jeśli nie coś więcej — ustąpiło strachowi. Niewolnik posiadający magiczne umiejętności potrzebuje szkolenia, w przeciwnym razie może zamienić się w plugawca, któregoś dnia odnalezionego śliniącego się i wrzeszczącego w kwaterach dla służby. Chociaż Erastenes często mamrotał, kiedy czyścili jego komnaty, nie znosił rozproszeń. Mógł ją po prostu sprzedać. Albo wykorzystać do eksperymentów. Kalpernia spojrzała na niego, zdając sobie sprawę, że dopóki Erastenes będzie przejmował się tą sprawą, przełomowy moment jej życia będzie dla niego tylko kolejną rzeczą odciągającą jego uwagę od ksiąg. Jak nigdy wcześniej czuła, że jej los spoczywa w czyichś rękach, które mogą się jej pozbyć. Być może Marius czuł to samo. W końcu Erastenes westchnął i powiedział do Sorki: — Najlepiej chyba będzie zacząć od podstaw. Kalpernia po raz pierwszy od tygodni uśmiechnęła się i odetchnęła z ulgą. Erastenes nauczył ją panować nad jej mocami, a ona chętnie sprawdzała, jak daleko może się posunąć, kiedy z jej dłoni tryskały iskry. Co dziwniejsze, inni niewolnicy — wiedząc, że włada magią — stali się wobec niej przyjaźniejsi. Wcześniej traktowana była tylko jako dziwadło, ale możliwy do nazwania strach był czymś, z czym mogli żyć. Kalpernia ponownie spała w kwaterach dla służby i nic nie mąciło jej snów. Podczas kolacji niektórzy niewolnicy przysuwali bliżej krzesła, żeby słuchać jej pełnych podekscytowania słów. Jednak w momencie, kiedy Erastenes zyskał pewność, że Kalpernia panuje już nad swoimi umiejętnościami, wrócił do swoich badań i zamknął drzwi, zostawiając ją z miotłą w ręce zamiast kostura. Dlaczego miał się przejmować? W końcu miał ciszę i spokój. Spragniona czegoś więcej, czegokolwiek, Kalpernia znów zaczęła potajemnie wracać do ksiąg o starożytnym Tevinterze i Dawnych Bogach, rozumiała je jednak lepiej. Zawsze było coś więcej. Kiedy wychodziła na miasto załatwiać sprawunki, odwiedzała przewoźnika i przekazywała mu swoje nauki: epickie poematy opiewająca Smoka Piękna Urthemiela, kampanie prowadzone przez dawno już zmarłych władców, Pieśń Światła Zakonu Imperialnego. Jej głód pozostawał jednak niezaspokojony. Erastenes był temperamentnym człowiekiem, który wszystko pogarszał. Gdyby dotkliwie ją pobił lub upokorzył, mogłaby na coś skierować to, co w niej siedziało. Erastenes chciał jednak tylko zajmować się swoimi reliktami albo prowadzić badania z Anodatusem, będąc obojętnym na wszystko inne. Im więcej dowiadywała się o historii Tevinteru, tym wyraźniej dostrzegała tę samą obojętność we współczesnym Minratusie. Niewolnicy przyjemniej mieli dobre usprawiedliwienie do bycia zajętymi. Magisterium przejmowało się drobnostkami, zapominając o tym, że ściany Minratusu nadal noszą pęknięcia po atakach qunari, golemy–molochy, którym świetność przywrócić miał Anodatus, pozostają nieme, a chodniki ich imperium porasta mech. Jakie ma to jednak znaczenie, skoro upokorzyli swojego rywala z tego tygodnia? Największe imperium w Thedas, stworzone przez starożytnych bohaterów, rozszarpane przez magistrów, którzy nie zapłacili za to, co mają. Jesteście magami! — chciała krzyczeć Kalpernia, kiedy Erastenes zapraszał innych uczonych i swoich kolegów na wonną herbatę, grę w szachy albo plotki. Starożytni wznieśli najwspanialsze imperium w Thedas dzięki mądrości i podbojom! Teraz jedynymi, którzy muszą poświęcać się dla Tevinteru, są niewolnicy, kiedy wy trwonicie czas na błahostki! Pieśń się nie myli. Skoro możecie zrobić wszystko, na co macie ochotę, dlaczego nie robicie nic? — To ta? — zapytał któregoś popołudnia magister Anodatus Erashtenesa. Kiedy Kalpernia podeszła, żeby dolać im herbaty, złapał ją za podbródek. — Wydaje się być na wpół złamana. Ledwo się kłania lepszym od niej. I to bezczelne spojrzenie. Powinieneś wysłać ją do Kręgu. Jej... walory mogą zapewnić ci trochę wpływów. Kalpernia zamarła. Wiedziała, że poprzez „walory” rozumie krew niewolnika władającego magią. Anodatus obrócił jej głowę we wszystkie strony, przyglądając się jej uważnie. Przez chwilę przypomniał się jej Marius w bibliotece, ale nawet ten przebłysk wspomnienia był niczym więcej jak upokorzeniem. Niewolnicy byli macani bezustannie, ale złapanie jej w ten sposób na oczach jej właściciela... — Anodatusie, dajże spokój tej nieborace — powiedział Erastenes machając ręką. — Kalpernio, przynieś ciasta. Anodatus puścił ją, uśmiechając się znacząco. Zmuszając się, żeby jej twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji, zatopiła paznokcie w dłoniach. Tej nocy, leżąc na swoim posłaniu, z twarzą dokładnie wyszorowaną tam, gdzie dotykał jej Anodatus, przyglądała się swoim pokrytym bliznami chropowatym dłoniom. Wiedziała, że jej moc magiczna jest wielka niczym ciągnące się pod miastem katakumby. To jednak nie wystarczało. Chciała uzyskać potęgę, przetrzeć szlaki ludziom podobnym do niej, gdyby tylko Erastenes przyjął ją na swoją uczennicę. Kiedy jednak próbowała dobrać słowa, ten spoglądał na nią swoim zasępionym spojrzeniem i wracał do ksiąg. Przecież była tylko niewolnicą. Kalpernia popadła w rozpacz. Marzyła o tym, żeby uciec, kiedy następny raz zostanie wysłana na miasto ze sprawunkami, ale w Minratusie władający magią mag na gigancie zostałby znaleziony w ciągu kilku dni. Tak samo w każdym innym zakątku Tevinteru. Jeżeli chciała osiągnąć w życiu coś więcej niż zaharowanie się na śmierć, na przeszkodzie stało jej tak niskie urodzenie. Tak jak każdemu niewolnikowi, którego kiedykolwiek spotkała. Jej opowieść mogła skończyć się w tym miejscu. Mogła się poddać i zostać kolejnym robotnikiem z martwym wzrokiem, pozwalając, żeby jej talenty magiczne się zmarnowały. Ale wtedy przyszedł Mistrz i wszystko się zmieniło. Spędziła ten dzień pomagając wnosić ciężkie worki do piwnic, a potem, wycieńczona, zapadła w głęboki sen. Kiedy jednak obudziła się w środku nocy, usiadła rozbudzona, czując w domu obecność czegoś dziwnego. Już wcześniej wyczuwała wielką moc, kiedy Erastenes w ramach badań rzucał skomplikowane zaklęcia. Teraz czuła jednak coś potężniejszego. Było to uczucie tak mocne i przenikliwe, że natychmiast wyskoczyła z łóżka: Idź sprawdzić, idź sprawdzić... Podążała za tym uczuciem jakby była to latarnia. Usłyszała głosy z foyer i spojrzała przez drzwi. Światło księżyca padało na posąg wielkiego smoka. Erastenes człapał niezdarnie, patrząc na górującą nad nim wymizerowaną postać w ciemnoniebieskiej pelerynie. — ...jakem słyszał — powiedziała postać miękkim, gardłowym głosem. — Mnie jednak należne są wszelkie relikty Dumata. Wetujesz? Erastenes wydał z siebie chrapliwy dźwięk. Kalpernia przełknęła ślinę, a postać spojrzała wprost na nią. Pod kapturem zobaczyła jego oczy — jedno w kolorze ciemnego bursztynu, drugie całkowicie białe — osadzone w szkaradnym, pokrytym bliznami obliczu. Kalpernia mieszkała jednak w Minratusie przez całe życie, widziała więc deformacje spowodowane magią. Niektóre z nich magowie sami sobie zrobili. Kalpernia wyszła zza drzwi i stanęła przed gościem. Kiedy zobaczyła swoje odbicie w jego oczach, poczuła się jak biały płomień rzucający czarne cienie na wszystko, co przeżyła. — Kalpernia. Tak brzmi twe imiono — powiedział. Spojrzała na niego, zastanawiając się, skąd zna jej imię. Po chwili gość pokiwał głową. — W ciszy serce mądrości odnajdziesz. Domniemam, że już o tym wiesz. Kalpernia zamrugała, usłyszawszy ten wers i pokłoniła się tak, jak nie kłaniała się jeszcze żadnemu gościowi odwiedzającemu magistrów. Kątem oka dostrzegła gapiącego się w milczeniu Erastenesa. — Przybyłem po relikty, których posiadać nie jesteś godzien — kontynuował gość. — Najdłem jednak potencjał, jakiegom się nie spodziewał w tych czasach. Jego ręka zbliżyła się do jej twarzy. Kalpernia wzdrygnęła się, ale nie dotknął jej. Jego skóra wydzielała dziwny zapach, niczym długo leżąca padlina posypana kurzem i przyprawami. — Możność wielka. Być może i prominentka. Podążysz za mną, jeśli o to pomoglę? — Dokąd? — zapytała zafascynowana. — Twarzyć świat lepszy niźli ten — gość spojrzał na posąg smoka niemalże bogobojnie. — To miejsce w połowie jest już poświęcone bogom. Odiskuję je w ich imieniu. Co się zaś tyczy tego kustosza... — dodał, spoglądając na Erastenesa — Czy jest lepsze miejsce, ażeby zacząć twarzanie Tevinteru na nowo? — O–odtwarzanie? Imperium? — Żadne to imperium — powiedział gość. — Nie w porównaniu z tem, czem było. Jeszcze nie. Kalpernia spojrzała na swojego dawnego pana kulącego się na podłodze, wytrzeszczającego oczy ze strachu. Poczuła się niezręcznie, jednak jej obojętność wzięła górę nad współczuciem. Erastenes władał magią, posiadał bogactwa i uprzywilejowaną pozycję, ale gdyby w ogóle nie istniał, Tevinter wcale nie byłoby lepszym miejscem. Zwróciła się ku ponurej, przerażającej postaci i powiedziała: — Pójdę z tobą. — Mam w mieście schowania — powiedział do niej, kiedy zaczęła myśleć o nim jak o swoim Mistrzu. Już zdążył nauczyć ją więcej niż wyniosła z lekcji Erastenesa. Jego moc była niezrównana. Zaczynała rozumieć, jak udało mu się zastraszyć jej właściciela — magistra o niemałej przecież władzy — w jego własnym domu, za sprawą jednego ledwie słowa. Chciała nauczyć się więcej. — Nim wyruszymy moje sługi nacześnie cię odzieją. Nie jesteś już robą, jeno mą podkomendną i terminatorką. Venatori, moi prywatnicy, knują konszachty cierpiąc dnia naszego tryumfu. Przewieść się, a nuż będziesz im przywodzić, jako godzi się osobie o twej mocy. Jej serce zakołatało, a uszy zapiekły. Chwilę zajęło, zanim pojęła, co właśnie usłyszała. — Powiedział pan: „wyruszymy”? — Gdzie indziej wiele trzeba zrobić, i to dzisiejszej nocy. Dokończ sprawy, jakie mam w mieście i przybądź na wezwanie. Wtedy się rozmówimy co do twej roli. — Też muszę załatwić pewne sprawy. Inni niewolnicy uciekli z rezydencji, zanim zdążyła z nimi porozmawiać, Marius przepadł, pozostał jednak przewoźnik. Może i było to sentymentalne, ale chociaż raz w życiu chciała się należycie pożegnać. — Chcę pożegnać się ze starym przyjacielem. Kalpernia spodziewała się, że Mistrz ją wydrwi i przygotowała już ciętą ripostę. Ten jednak rzekł: — Niczego nie żałuj. Nie pytała Erastenesa o pozwolenie. Szybko załatwiła sprawy Mistrza. Odwiedziła w mieście kilka domów Venatori, a w każdym otrzymywała prezenty dla Mistrza: opasłe listy z dziwnymi pieczęciami, runy, tajemnicze mapy wyglądające na elfie, oraz ciężką torbę zapieczętowaną ołowiem. Przyjmowała je z wdzięcznością. Z mniejszą wdzięcznością spotkała się w kilku domach, które Mistrz opisał jako zamieszkiwane przez przywódców Venatori. W ich domach Kalpernia, siedząc na krawędzi fotela, popijała herbatę lub delektowała się aromatycznymi nasionami granatów — słodszymi niż cokolwiek, co mógł wyobrazić sobie niewolnik — znosząc zawoalowane drwiny, które przypomniały jej o magistrze Anodatusie. Szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że nie zaakceptują jej jako Venatori, nawet mimo poparcia Mistrza i jej talentu magicznego. Trzeba będzie sobie z nimi poradzić. Przypominając sobie krwawe opowieści, jakie czytała w bibliotece, piła herbatę i uśmiechała się grzecznie, zapamiętując każde imię. Tym niemniej reszta — uczeni, filozofowie, niedoszli łowcy — ci mężczyźni i kobiety, filary imperium, kłaniali im się uniżenie i rozmawiali z nią jak równi. Kalpernia, stojąc bardziej wyprostowana niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, odpowiadała formalnie niczym bohaterowie tevinterskich legend. Ci Venatori tak samo jak ona zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, o co toczy się gra i jaka jest stawka — byli tacy, jaki powinien być Erastenes. W jej Mistrzu widzieli nie tylko istotę posiadającą ogromną moc, ale też boskość, a Kalpernia zdążyła już doświadczyć jego mądrości i opatrzności. Kiedy Dawni Bogowie przepadli, a Stwórca nie odpowiada, potrzeba będzie boskiej mocy, żeby na nowo ukształtować ten świat. Kalpernia wiedziała, że taka moc znajdowała się w zasięgu Mistrza. Chociaż ona i pozostali Venatori stali zaledwie na skraju odrodzenia Tevinteru i apoteozy jej Mistrza, czuła wielkie znaczenie każdego wypowiadanego słowa. Wyswobodzona dostrzegała wielkie znaczenie we wszystkim. ---- Teraz, z dala od Placu Trzech Archontów, z żywicą olibanum, dni należały do niej. Jedyną goryczą był widok tego starego capa Anodatusa, który miał czelność złapać ją za twarz przy herbacie. Kalpernia zagłębiła się w długie alejki Minratusu, słuchając krzyku morskich ptaków i stukotu młotów krasnoludzkich rzemieślników. Paczuszka z olibanum spoczywała bezpieczna w sakiewce. Jej delikatny aromat mieszał się z innymi zapachami miasta: dymu, słonego powietrza znad oceanu, pieczonego chleba, brudu z pobliskiego ścieku i trocin ze stoczni. Kiedy dotarła do zachodniej części miasta poczuła nowy zapach: kwiatów i zieleni. Skręciła za róg i zobaczyła wznoszące się w samym środku miasta olbrzymie Areny Prób, na których wojownicy walczyli o honor i chwałę. Budynek miał kształt dziobu statku, zbudowany został przez krasnoludy z ciemnego kamienia, a zdobiły go bujne tarasowe ogrody kaskadami opadające w dół. Jak zwykle tłum kłębił się przy wejściach, chcąc usłyszeć ryk zwycięstwa. Nad głowami krążyły białe ptaki. Ten widok sprawił, że jej serce zadrżało. Odwróciła głowę i kątem oka zauważyła w tłumie srebrnoszary błysk. Taki sam jak kolor szat magistra Anodatusa. Nigdzie go jednak nie zobaczyła. Zamarła i wyostrzyła zmysły. Może to sobie wyobraziła? Kalpernia nie miała w zwyczaju wyobrażać sobie czegokolwiek. Przyspieszyła kroku; lepiej zakończyć zadanie, zanim napotka jakąś przeszkodę. W zachodniej części Areny Prób weszła na dziedziniec otoczony zadbanymi żwirowanymi ścieżkami i wypielęgnowanymi krzewami. Na środku stała statua przewoźnika. Do jego stóp zbliżał się rzeźbiony kot, a na jego ramieniu siedziała rzeźbiona wrona. Pod kapturem skrywała się twarz szlacheckiego przewoźnika, która spokojnie wpatrywała się w miasto, podpierając się na wiośle. — Avanna, stary przyjacielu — powiedziała. Istniało wiele statui wyobrażających archonta Dariniusa — założyciela Imperium, magistra, proroka i wielkiego króla — ale ta była dla niej wyjątkowa. W dniu magicznego pojedynku, kiedy przegrany obrócił się w proch, przepełniona tym co zobaczyła i czego nie mogła zrozumieć, blondwłosa dziewczynka potknęła się w tym miejscu i zobaczyła statuę. Była zbyt młoda, żeby znać całą historię tego człowieka — pamiętała, że jej uwagę najpierw zwrócił kamienny kot — wyczuwała jednak potęgę Dariniusa, co ją uspokoiło. Wracała w to miejsce często, powierzając jego kamiennym uszom swoje obawy i marzenia. Tym razem mogła mu oferować coś cenniejszego. Wysypała żywicę do stojącej u stóp statuy miseczki. Wyćwiczonym pstryknięciem palców zapaliła węgielek magiczną iskrą. W powietrzu uniósł się zapach kadzidła. Kalpernia owinęła się rękawami wokół ciała. Dym ominął statuę niczym fala, jak gdyby naprawdę wiosłowała. Darinius Przewoźnik to kolejny z jego przydomków, który otrzymał, kiedy doświadczył wizji w najważniejszym momencie swojego życia. Współcześni archonci jako symbol swojego urzędu noszą Pierścień Przewoźnika wyobrażający Dariniusa w tej postaci. Nie zrobili nic, żeby na niego zasłużyć. — Zaczynałeś od zera — powiedziała do statuy. — Twoja matka królewskiego pochodzenia musiała ukryć cię przed swoimi wrogami, zostałeś wychowany jako sierota nieświadomy swojego pochodzenia. Twojej magii nie można jednak było zaprzeczyć, tak jak twojej wielkości. Z czasem stworzyłeś imperium. Zmieniłeś świat — uśmiechnęła się. — Przez całe życie czciłeś swoją przybraną matkę. Kapłankę Dumata, która znalazła cię w koszyku dryfującym u wybrzeża i wychowała jak własnego syna. Nazywali ją Kalpernią. Teraz potrafię przeczytać jej imię. Teraz moja kolej na oddanie czci. — Śmiałe porównanie. W wejściu na dziedziniec stał magister Anodatus. Twarz, pozbawiona typowego dla niego impertynenckiego uśmiechu, była mroczna jak blizna wyryta na jego policzku. Po obu jego stronach stało dwóch silnie uzbrojonych niewolników w hełmach, które zasłaniały ich twarze niczym brony. — Cały czas myślę sobie: „Skądś znam tę twarz” — powiedział podchodząc w jej kierunku. — Tak. Służka Erastenesa ubrana niczym papierowa lalka, z kosturem, którego nie ma prawa nosić, kupująca drogą żywicę za pieniądze, których nie powinien posiadać niewolnik — jego buty zachrzęściły na żwirze. — Twój właściciel nie odpowiada już na wiadomości zostawiane u drzwi, a jego dom jest głuchy. Dlaczego? — Być może zostałam jego uczennicą — powiedziała Kalpernia, starając się zachować pewny głos. — Co do braku odpowiedzi, dobrze wiesz, jak bardzo lubi się oddawać swojej pracy. — Albo — powiedział Anodatus — zabiłaś go we śnie wykorzystując sztuczki, których cię nauczył, a teraz uzurpujesz sobie bycie kimś wyżej postawionym — z wysadzanego złotem kostura, który miał ze sobą, błysnęło światło. — Erastenes był moim najcenniejszym przyjacielem. Jego wiedza o Dawnych Bogach i ich magii była niezastąpiona. Śmierć z rąk niewolnika to dla niego zniewaga. Kiedy zaczął się do niej zbliżać, cofnęła się o krok, trzymając własny kostur. Magister w pełni sił był groźnym przeciwnikiem. Gdyby chciał, mógłby ugotować jej kości niczym wodę. — Nie zabiłam go — powiedziała. — Gdybym chciała, wyzwałabym go na pojedynek. Anodatus posępniał jeszcze bardziej. — Ty? Wyzwała jego? Incaensor wyzywający magistra Imperium? Strach opuścił Kalpernię, kiedy usłyszała to słowo. Incaensor oznaczało niebezpieczną substancję, jak nieprzetworzone lyrium albo natron soli. Było to slangowe określenie na niewolnika posiadającego magiczne umiejętności — czegoś niebezpiecznego, ale pożytecznego, jeżeli się to kontrolowało. Gdyby się zepsuło... Anodatus wycelował kosturem w jej kierunku. Wściekła ledwie zauważyła białą kulę mocy szybującą w jej kierunku, kiedy podniosła rękę. Poczuła jego atak, a następnie nagięła swoją wolę przeciwko niemu. Kula mocy zamarła w powietrzu świecąc niczym gwiazda — zrobiła to bez wysiłku. Kalpernia spojrzała przez bryłę na Anodatusa, stojącego w bezruchu z zaskoczenia. Zobaczyła w niej głębokie zmarszczki wokół jego oczu, lekkie drżenie rąk i blizny na ciele wycofujących się niewolników. Zdała sobie sprawę, że musiał zaczerpnąć z ich krwi, żeby zasilić swoje zaklęcie. Szydził z mocy Kalpernii, sam jednak potrzebował niewolników, żeby wzmacniać swoją. Krzycząc, zaczął przymierzać się do kolejnego zaklęcia, ale Kalpernia zaatakowała pierwsza — wykorzystując cały swój gniew wykonała skomplikowany zamach kosturem. Kula zamieniła się w płonący złoty płomień i uderzyła w podniesione ręce Anodausa. Błysnęło, jakby uderzył piorun, a chwilę później poczuła swąd. Kiedy mogła znów przejrzeć na oczy, zobaczyła Anodatusa leżącego na żwirze. Nie miał już rąk, w ich miejscu widniały zniekształcone czarne kikuty. Mając statuę Dariniusa za plecami, spojrzała na magistra, który teraz kulił się u jej stóp. — Nie masz pojęcia czym jestem — powiedziała. — Nigdy nie przyjrzałeś się wystarczająco dokładnie, żeby przekonać się, co na ciebie czeka. Ale kiedy powstaną Venatori, kiedy nowy bóg spali toczące Imperium zepsucie, tevinterscy niewolnicy odejdą wolni w stronę słońca. Doczekam tego momentu! Przeszła obok niego, rozwiewając procy, które jeszcze przed chwilą były jego dłońmi. Kiedy przechodziła przez wejście na dziedziniec, odziani w hełmy niewolnicy odsunęli się. Mimo że promieniała zwycięstwem, kroki stawiała niepewnie. Chociaż gardziła Anodatusem, głęboko współczuła tym dwóm. Hełmy skrywały twarze ludzi — może też ukryte pragnienia — równie wartościowych co ona. Anodatus dowiódł, że był nikim, jednak tym niewolnikom nigdy nie dano szansy pokazania, że są kimś. — Jak się nazywacie? — zapytała. Niewolnicy popatrzyli po sobie. Chociaż nie odpowiedzieli, wyprostowali się bardziej. — Mówiłam prawdę — powiedziała do nich. — To ledwie początek przyszłości. Jeżeli chcecie ją zobaczyć, wpłynąć na jej kształt, chodźcie ze mną. Odeszła. Niewolnicy spojrzeli na szlochającego Anodatusa, prochy ulatujące na pachnącym słodkim kadzidłem wietrze, a potem ruszyli za nią. Linki zewnętrzne * Opowiadanie w języku angielskim Kategoria:Opowiadania en:Short Story: Paying the Ferryman